The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display with electro-luminescent cell (EL) having double-face backlight effect, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display including single electro-luminescent cell for providing double-face backlight effect for a liquid crystal display module.
Electro-luminescent cell (EL) is applicable to backlight element, advertisement sign, decorative article, etc.
Referring to FIG. 3, the EL 8 is a thin sheet including a transparent substrate 81, a front electrode layer 82, a lighting layer 83, a back electrode layer 84 and an insulating packaging layer 85 sequentially overlaid on the substrate 81. An AC voltage is applied between the front electrode layer 82 and the back electrode layer 84 to make the lighting layer 83 emit light which is projected out through the transparent substrate 81.
The above EL 8 can only provide backlight effect on one single face in the same lighting area. When applied to mobile phone with double panels, such as Motorola V60, two ELs are necessary to provide backlight effect on both faces. Please refer to FIGS. 4 and 5 which show the double-face liquid crystal display of Motorola V60. Two EL 8A, 8B are respectively disposed on two faces of a liquid crystal display module 9 in cooperation with a circuit board 95. The two EL 8A, 8B co-use the liquid crystal display module 9. Therefore, it is necessary to form perforations 86A, 86B on the EL 8A, 8B, whereby the light of EL 8A can pass through the liquid crystal display module 9 and go out through the perforation 86B, while the light of EL 8B can pass through the liquid crystal display module 9 and go out through the perforation 86A to achieve double-face display effect.
According to the above structure, it is necessary to previously manufacture two kinds of molds for producing two sheets of EL 8A, 8B with different sizes of perforations 86A, 86B. Then the two sheets of EL 8A, 8B are aligned and assembled with the liquid crystal display module 9 as shown in FIG. 5. Such procedure leads to increase manufacturing cost. Moreover, the perforations 86A, 86B of the EL 8A, 8B do not emit light. According to calculation, in the above structure, the non-lighting area is about 1.2 times the lighting area. Apparently, a considerable amount of material is wasted. Moreover, when assembled, it is necessary to align the two EL 8A, 8B. This is troublesome and time-consuming and inaccurate backlight position may be resulted from inaccurate alignment.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display with electro-luminescent cell having double-face backlight effect. The transparent substrate of the electro-luminescent cell is made of soft material and has a flexible section between the two lighting units. By means of bending the flexible section, the first transparent section and second transparent section of the transparent substrate respectively corresponding to the two lighting units can be respectively attached to two opposite faces of the liquid crystal display module. The light beams emitted from the lighting layers are respectively projected out through the first and second transparent sections to provide double-face backlight effect for the liquid crystal display module. The above electro-luminescent cell can provide double-face backlight effect instead of the two electro-luminescent cells in the conventional technique. Therefore, the material is saved and the working time is shortened.